<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by kermittedd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706744">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermittedd/pseuds/kermittedd'>kermittedd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Confession, Confessions, First Dates, Flustered George, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince George - Freeform, Smug Sapnap, knight dream, knight sapnap, shy dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermittedd/pseuds/kermittedd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George finally realize their feelings for the other, and George admits it to Dream pretty quickly. Dream, on the other hand, wants to make his confession to George special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is probably going to end up being a bunch of short little medieval dnf one shots based off of prompts i saw on twitter because i have medieval brain rot right now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the knights train was not an uncommon occurrence for George, especially since his best friends were both knights. He liked seeing the progress they made as fighters, and sometimes, when the royal officials weren’t around, they would teach George some lessons in defense.</p><p>He was friends with all the knights. He enjoyed their company, and he liked to think they enjoyed his.</p><p>The problem arose, when he realized that he was watching his friend, Dream, a little bit more than the others.</p><hr/><p>At first he played it off as simply wanting to see his best friend do well, attributed the staring to wanting to be more critical of what Dream could do better. Dream had always appreciated his feedback.</p><p>He first realized his feelings toward Dream might be more than platonic when the other whipped off his helmet after a long training session, out of breath and his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat.</p><p>To anyone else, the sight would have been less than pleasant, the thought of the knight having been in the same sweaty clothes and armor for hours deterring any positive thoughts.</p><p>George, however, found himself suddenly out of breath. Had Dream’s hair always been that golden color? Had his eyes always been that magnificent green? Had he always had freckles on his nose? He was blinding to look at, and George promptly turned away, rushing off into the castle on the account of “princely duties.”</p><p>The second time had been more obvious. Dream had been sparring with one of the other knights, helmet off, his opponent pinned to the ground. A cocky smirk lay on his face as he made childish, teasing jabs at the other knight.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been attractive, it really shouldn’t. Yet George found he couldn’t look away, his face heating up and his breath quickening. His other friend, Sapnap, caught on to his infatuation quickly. Unsurprisingly, of course, seeing as the two had known each other for years and could practically read each other like books at this point.</p><p>The teasing he got after Sapnap deciphered the situation was relentless. Instead of being able to quietly admire Dream from the sidelines, now Sapnap would call Dream over, the knight looking like the sun itself as he would walk towards them, all honey colored hair and emerald eyes.</p><p>Sapnap also made it his goal to get the two alone as often as he could, quickly departing from a conversation involving the three of them with excuses like, “one of the other knights wants to spar,” or “I have to go polish my armor.”</p><p>To George’s dismay, the other knights eventually caught on, and joined in on Sapnap’s mission to get the prince and Dream alone as often as possible. This led to many awkward conversations, usually led by Dream, seeing as George’s tongue felt like lead when he was around his ridiculously attractive friend.</p><p>Eventually though, he managed to work around his attraction, and conversations with Dream came easily once again. George didn’t notice the way Dream smiled harder with him, or laughed louder around him. Didn’t notice the slight blush on his friend’s cheeks when he was around, and didn’t notice the way the other knights would tease Dream when George once again joined the sparring ring to watch them train.</p><p>When he finally did notice, he thought his heart might burst. A blush looked good on Dream, and the embarrassment was very different from Dream’s usually confident persona.</p><p>It was endearing, in a soft way. Seeing Dream get flustered and nervous made him look smaller, like he did when they were younger. It made George want to protect him, protect his feelings.</p><p>He promised himself he would never let anyone break Dream’s heart. He didn’t deserve that.</p><p>So he of course couldn’t refuse when Dream not only finally admitted his feeling for George, but left him paralyzed in the hallway after a goodnight kiss as well.</p><p>He had let Dream take his time when confessing to him, let him understand what he was feeling and figure out how to go about wording his confession. It was basically understood for a while that the two liked each other, and George had finally grown enough confidence to admit it to Dream.</p><p>Dream had been shocked, because for as smart as he could be, he could also be incredibly stupid. He hadn’t rejected George, but in his own words, “Wait, wait, hold on. I... I’m not saying I don’t like you back, but I want to do right by you. I want to give you the best confession you could ever imagine.”</p><p>George had practically melted. For Dream to take something as simple as a confession so seriously, he couldn’t wait to see what the hopeless romantic would do for a date. The thought made his heart thump, and he shook his head of the thoughts as he smiled at Dream, nodding to show he understood what the other boy meant.</p><p>Dream had sighed, thankful that George had understood what he meant, understood he wasn’t rejecting him. The conversation had ended briskly after that, Dream once again embarrassed and George smiling at him giddily. Dream had walked off with a shy smile and a wave, having to return to his job defending the castle.</p><hr/><p>So that’s how George found himself frozen in the hallway outside his bedroom. The soft kiss Dream had planted on him as a form of goodnight still tingled on his lips, the feel of Dream’s hand which had latched itself onto the side of his jaw burned into his skin.</p><p>The confession had been extravagant, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream had knocked on his door at twilight, the sun quickly dipping behind the horizon. Ushering the bleary eyed prince outside, he hushed the question that almost fell from George’s lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you trust me?” Dream said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you trust me?” The question was repeated, this time a confident smirk accompanying it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George smiled, whispering a soft, “yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that, Dream grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the stairway that led to the top of the castle. Being pushed further toward the roof, George noticed a small hole, seemingly leading to an attic. Clambering up the small ladder, he gasped as he saw what lay before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small blanket had been laid out, a picnic basket full of tons of sweets sitting atop it. The attic, apparently, had no roof, giving the pair full exposure to the view of the night sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George’s eyes were full of wonder as Dream chuckled beside him, admitting that it hadn’t been easy getting the sweets and figuring out a good spot for a confession, so he hoped it was enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s perfect, you’re perfect.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon blurting the words out, George realized how honest and earnest they had sounded, and heat rose to his face because of it. His partner let out a laugh, playing it off despite the obvious blush on his cheeks as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night carried on, the two boys watching the stars and telling tales of their childhood. At one point George started shivering, noticing that the sky was now much darker and the temperature had dropped. Having been laying on his back, Dream opened his arms, inviting George to lay on his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could George refuse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuddling up to Dream, he sighed happily. He felt warm, safe. He wished he could stay in this moment forever. He closed his eyes as he sighed once again, drifting off to the sound of Dream steady heartbeat.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dream had awoken him with a soft nudge, smiling down at him as he quietly whispered, “I think we should get you back to your room. The king will be frantic if he discovers you missing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding his head sleepily, George slowly sat up, his hair disheveled from sleep. Dream chuckled, softly grabbing his hand as he pulled him to his feet. He didn’t let go of his hand as they made their way back down the ladder, or as they walked down the hallway leading to George’s room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They whispered soft goodnights to each other, their hands falling apart as Dream slowly drifted away and started to make his way towards the knights’ quarters. Spinning around suddenly, Dream walked back toward George with sudden vigor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was when he kissed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cupping George’s face in one of his hands, he smiled softly as the prince gasped beneath him, eyes falling shut a moment after his own. He relished in the soft gasp the prince gave out when he bit softly on his lower lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled away before it could go any further, both of their breathing heavy. He once again whispered goodnight to the prince, this time feeling properly satisfied with the goodbye.</em>
</p><hr/><p>George felt like a love struck teen as he stumbled into his room, flopping onto his bed and letting an excited squeal out into his pillow. That had undoubtedly been the best night of his life.</p><p>When Sapnap found out he’d knew he would never hear the end of it, but he didn’t care.</p><p>He loved Dream, and now he knew that Dream loved him too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we’re gonna ignore the fact that i tagged this as a medieval au and then barely incorporated anything medieval into it lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>